


Last life to live

by Feebs1112



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Manipulation, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feebs1112/pseuds/Feebs1112
Summary: This will be it.No resurrections this time. There will be no warm bed to wake up in, there will be no soft hands that touch his hair. No steaming soup, or even healing pots. No cries of worry, no hugs.This will be it.================================some random thoughts of Tommyinnit B)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 57





	Last life to live

**Author's Note:**

> TW for implied suicide :) nothing is actually done tho  
> Tagged teen and up for swearing
> 
> English is not my first language and this is beta read by Grammarly lmaooo

This will be it. 

No resurrections this time. There will be no warm bed to wake up in, there will be no soft hands that strokes his hair. No warm mushroom stew, or healing pots. No more cries of worry, no more hugs.

This will be it. 

The lava is warm, heating, burning. 

And yet, all he can feel is freezing cold. Deep inside his heart was a bone-shuttering chill. He can feel the heat, he can see the soft orange glow but it is not quite there.

No one is there, not anymore.

He thought about his friends, the bastards. Not one, not a SINGLE ONE of them came. Tubbo, his dear Tubbo fucking left him here to rot. All those times when they argued about bees, about drugs, about stress relievers, where they sat on the bench listening to his discs. It didn’t fucking matter. 

What a bitch.

He thought about his discs.

“But before everything, the discs Tubbo. What about the discs?”

It wasn’t about the discs, let’s be honest. It never was. The discs themselves never mattered. They were plastic little things, useless items that play noises on jukeboxes that costs a fucking diamond. But whenever he played a disc he can see his friends. Warmth. It’s like them except they’re not here. He remembers clearly. Cat, Mellohi. Hell, even Blocks. Fun times. He remembers laughing so loudly that he choked tears.

All of those are gone now.

It never fucking mattered, did it?

He turned away from the lava.

He’s not a dumb bitch. He knows what Dream is doing. HE KNOWS. But he cannot control it, because he just feels so so lonely, so so cold. And if Dream was the only one he has then so be it. The anger, he can deal with. In fact, he can deal with very well. But the sickening sweetness in dream's voice breaks him a little every time. A part of him is silenced every time Dream gives him a hug. It was all he had, and so his fingers dig deep into the lime-green fabric. 

No. Tommyinnit the man and the best is not lonely, or sad. There is simply no time to be fucking around, to be down and shit.  
He walks away from the bright orange lava.

One day, Tubbo will visit him! And he would be fucking sorry to exile Tommy out of his own country that he fought so hard for. He could go see the Christmas tree. Maybe. He hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction lmao. Hope you enjoyed B)
> 
> I'm mainly an artist. Follow my insta @Apttle_ for better content :D


End file.
